Addae Petrelli-Bones
Addae Kojo Petrelli-Bones is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will be the second adoptive son of Harry "Stiffy" Bones and George Petrelli. He will be a non-evolved human naturally, but will be given the abilities of Connection Channelling, Anatomical Liberation and Removal by his adoptive brother Kari. Appearance Addae will be a large child for his age, and will grow to be tall and powerfully built. His skin tone will be a light brown but will darken as he ages, and while he is a child this will deceptively appear lighter than his adoptive brother Davi's skin, despite their respective races. His eyes and hair will both be brown. His hair will curl slightly, and will be cut very short. Abilities ]]The first ability Addae will gain will be Connection Channelling. The ability will allow Addae to channel abilities through another person once a connection has been made. If a person with empathy feels his emotions, Addae will then feel the empath's emotions also, as the empathic connection will have been made. The same can be said for a person who can read minds and thus Addae will be able to read the mind of the mind reader too. His second ability will be Anatomical Liberation. This ability is reflexive, and will activate at need, if any body parts are separated from the whole. For example, if a hand were severed, that hand would then be able to move about upon its own. If the head were cut off, it would remain living without the body, and would be able to speak. However, the body parts cannot separate on their own, and must be removed normally. There is an empathic and mental connection between all of the separate body parts, which can help them to find each other, and they can be reattached without leaving a mark. His final ability will be Removal. He will be capable of removing any one constituent from any system, object or being. He could remove oxygen from an area or a substance, and could dehydrate living beings. He could also remove gravity, pressure or any other force. With practice, he could learn to remove information from minds and from data, and remove faults, flaws and injuries. However, it would be impossible for him to use this ability to remove a complex structure or being from existence completely. Family *Biological father - Madongo Agyeman *Biological mother - Sesi Manu *Adoptive fathers - Harry "Stiffy" Bones, George Petrelli *Adoptive brothers - Kari Petrelli-Bones, Davi Petrelli-Bones, Italiano Petrelli-Bones *Adoptive sisters - Mai Petrelli-Bones, Sakae Petrelli-Bones, Robyn Petrelli-Bones, Rainbow Petrelli-Bones History Addae will be the fifth child adopted by George and Harry, and will be adopted as a small child. He will then be given his abilities by his oldest adoptive brother, Kari. Etymology Addae is an African name which means "morning" or "the sun". His middle name, Kojo, is also African and means "Monday born". His adoptive surname of Petrelli means "rock", while his adoptive surname of Bones refers to a skeletal system. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters